Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Moana
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Moana is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossover film. Plot In the beginning, Te Fiti, an island goddess, created all the islands and life, and became an island that rested on the ocean. Te Fiti's heart, a small jade stone, was sought after as it could be used to create life. The demigod Maui, using his shape shifting abilities, successfully retrieves the heart, extracting it using his magic fishhook. He then encounters the lava monster Te Ka and is never seen again, as his fishhook and the heart are lost into the ocean. A millenium later, Tala, Chief Tui's mother, is telling the story to the local toddlers of the village on the island of Motunui, including her granddaughter, Moana. Tala warns that the absence of Te Fiti's heart will cause continuous destruction across all of the Pacific islands. While the other children are fearful, Moana is intrigued and wanders off to the coast, noticing a colorful seashell on the beach. Upon examining it, she notices a baby sea turtle afraid to get to the ocean, with many predatory birds circling around it. Moana, despite her desire to have the seashell, helps the sea turtle get to the ocean. Recognizing this act of compassion, the ocean plays with her and gives her the heart. When Tui, Moana's father, arrives, she drops the heart. Now a teenager, she is encouraged by Tui and mother, Sina, to become the future Chief. Tui shows Moana the top of the island, a mountain where all previous chiefs have stacked a stone to symbolize the island standing taller than it was before. Despite learning her duties, Moana is still drawn to the ocean against his wishes. Moana regularly learns from Tala about the ocean, and dances with her. Soon, the villagers find their coconuts spoiled and that they can no longer catch fish around the island. Moana, seeing an opportunity, suggests that they fish beyond the reef. However, Tui derides her suggestion, stating that no one is to sail beyond the reef. Moana becomes conflicted with her desires to help her people and explore beyond the reef and learns from Sina that her father sailed beyond the reef with his friend, but encountered an unforgiving storm and lost his friend. Moana, though conflicted, takes a boat out with pet pig, Pua, to attempt to go beyond the reef. Thereafter, giant waves destroy the boat, and she returns with a bruised foot and fearful Pua. Tala finds her without any interest. Confused, Moana asks her if there is anything to talk about. She takes Moana into a secret cave where Moana finds many boats. Upon beating a drum, Moana learns that her ancestors were voyagers but stopped after Te Fiti's heart was stolen, as it became dangerous. They then hid the boats and discouraged voyaging ever since. Tala, revealing that she picked up the heart after Moana dropped it, gives the heart and urges her to sail the ocean to find Maui and return the heart to Te Fiti's island so the village can return to their ways and restore balance to the Pacific. Moana, believing her grandmother, runs to her father, conversing with the village to discuss their food shortages. She informs them about Tala's plan, hoping to solve their predicament. Chief Tui, angered, attempts to go to the cave and burn the boats, but is stopped by Moana. He throws away the heart, and she picks it up next to Tala's cane. Chief Tui is, then, informed that Tala is dying. Before dying, she encourages Moana to find Maui and gives Moana her necklace with Te Fiti's heart inside. Moana runs out and encounters Sina, who helps her pack. Moana goes back to the cave and picks a boat to start. En route to a fishhook constellation, Maui's supposed location, Moana discovers her simple-minded pet rooster, Heihei, has stowed away. Later that night, Moana is nearly killed by a passing storm, which causes a huge wave to fall on her. When she awakens the next morning, she finds herself stranded on a small island. After lashing out against the ocean, she notices fishhook carvings on the rocks. She then meets Maui, in reality an arrogant, vain and egotistical character, who traps Moana inside a cave and steals her boat. She ingeniously escapes and catches up to Maui with the ocean's help. Maui throws Moana off multiple times, but she is placed back on the boat by the ocean regardless. Moana explains to Maui that she needs him to restore the heart of Te Fiti to save her island. When she waves the heart of Te Fiti around Maui, he becomes fearful and dubs the heart a curse and warns her against announcing it. Unheeded, she unknowingly attracts the Kakamora, a small, coconut race of pirates who attacks Moana and Maui for the heart. Maui, learning that Moana is new to sailing, takes control to attempt escape. Heihei then accidentally swallows the heart and is kidnapped and taken to the Kakamora's much larger boat. Moana sneaks onto the Kakamora's boat, expertly avoiding the Kakamora's poisoned darts, and successfully saves Heihei and returns to her boat. They barely escape, causing two Kakamora boats to crash into each other. Forced to assist Moana, Maui makes a deal to help her if she can help him get back his fishhook, which he needs to restore the heart. He suspects that the selfish giant coconut crab monster Tamatoa who resides in Lalotai, the Realm of Monsters, has the fishhook. Still unamused with Moana, Maui attempts to leave her behind as he scales a mountain, at the top of which is the entrance of Lalotai. Maui enters Lalotai, expecting Moana to stay behind. Moana lands shortly after him, and finds Maui's fishhook in Tamatoa's lair. Maui forces Moana to distract him while he retrieves the hook. Maui ends up being noticed by Tamatoa as he's taking the hook, but is unable to shape shift willingly. The two barely escape with the fishhook, leaving Tamatoa stranded on his back. After escaping Lalotai, Maui teaches Moana wayfinding, navigating the ocean with the stars, but becomes depressed that he can't shape shift. Moana then learns that he was born human, but was abandoned and given the fishhook as a gift. She consoles him and he regains confidence, successfully shape shifting. They reach Te Fiti's island, which is guarded by Te Ka. Maui shape shifts his way around Te Ka, while Moana attempts to sail around it to get to Te Fiti. Moana notices that Te Ka's weakness is water, and attempts to use that to her advantage. However, she ignores Maui's pleas to turn around, resulting in Maui's fishhook becoming irreparably damaged in battle. Turning around, Maui, upset with Moana's carelessness, abandons her. Moana pleads with the ocean to take back the heart and choose someone else to continue on and the ocean regretfully takes the heart. Then, Tala, reincarnated as a manta ray, encourages her to continue by telling her to know who she's meant to be. She retrieves the heart from the ocean, realizing she does not need Maui to restore it. Using wayfinding, she returns to Te Fiti and tricks Te Ka into chasing her, getting around her. Te Ka's attacks then grows more violent, and Maui returns to help, having a change of heart. He instructs Moana to restore the heart in the spiral, while he fights off Te Ka. With the help of Maui and the ocean, Moana reaches Te Fiti, the island mostly gone. Meanwhile, Te Ka obliterates Maui's fishhook; Moana then notices the spiral on Te Ka's chest, revealed to be Te Fiti. Moana then encourages Te Ka to remember who she really is and restores the heart. Te Fiti returns to her original, lush self, restoring the balance. Moana and Maui share their goodbyes with Te Fiti, and Maui apologizes for stealing her heart. As a result, she restores Maui's fishhook and Maui turns into a hawk and flies off. Moana returns to Motunui, now restored by Te Fiti. Moana convinces the village to continue the tradition of voyaging. The villagers then take the boats and begin voyage, with Moana teaching them wayfinding and eventually becoming Chief. Moana then places the seashell she found as a toddler on the top of the mountain. In a post-credits scene, Tamatoa is still stranded on his back and quips that the audience would care more if his name was Sebastian. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * This film featured new versions of the songs Big Water (sung by Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby, ) from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, . Music score Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossovers